


Be Soft On Me~

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Late Night Conversations, Walks In The Woods, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Kumiho Cookie finally approaches the pretty wolf she's been watching for a while.





	Be Soft On Me~

“Oh my,” she whispers to herself, grinning at the man sitting near the fire. Her nine sky blue tails shake excitedly. Strutting over, Kumiho puts on her best smile.

 

She’s been watching this lone werewolf for a while now, and had decided to approach him a few nights prior. He was quite the sight, anyway, making her very, _very_ curious. His ears perk up slightly when she draws near, and his icy blue irises meet her out of the corner of his eye.

 

Kumiho leans down, ensuring her hair falls into his vicinity. He scoffs, brushing it away, and in turn he glares at her.

 

“You finally decide to approach me?” He mumbles, and Kumiho’s smile grows at the low timbre of his voice. “Oh my, oh my,” she chirps, dropping next to the werewolf. He growls when she leans on him, but doesn’t push her away when she begins nuzzling his ashen grey hair.

 

“Say,” she drawls, crimson eyes flickering to his. “What should I call you, wolf?” The man looks down at her, brows furrowed. Then he shrugs. “Werewolf is fine.”

 

Kumiho smiles, closing her eyes contentedly as she rubs her nose against him. He stiffens, but remains where he is, and the nine tailed fox can't help but assume that he’s enjoying this to a degree. So of course, she changes tactics.

 

“Alright, _werewolf,_ where are we headed now,” she says, turning herself so her arm rest on his shoulder. “We?” He hisses, eyes wandering to the hand currently running through his hair. “There is no we,” he says, grabbing her wrist.

 

Her administrations stop immediately, and her eyes widen a fraction. She didn’t expect him to react this way… they were doing so well. The grip on her wrist does not falter, and her wriggling does not free her.

 

“You’ve followed me everywhere… You didn’t expect me to notice that?” He scoffs. “I’m a werewolf for fucks sake.” When she whimpers, he snatches his hand back as if he burned her. The werewolf looks away. “You’re not travelling with me,” he mumbles, voice distant.

 

The sky blue fox watches him carefully, eyes watering when he stands up. Her crimson irises follow him as he stamps out the fire and shrugs on his travel bag.

 

“You’re leaving,” she asks, voice catching on the end. He pauses in his walk, turning slightly to look at her. He nods.

 

It is only then does she allow her tears to fall, and he visibly stiffens from where he stands. “Why are you-”  
  
“You’re leaving me all alone?” She sobs, rubbing her eyes. The icy blue eyed wolf looks around before approaching her again. He grabs her wrists, albeit softer this time, and pulls them down from her face. The werewolf flinches at the sight, but wills himself to speak.

 

“You… you can come… only if you promise not to be a pain in my ass.”

 

Kumiho stares at him for a moment, before all nine of her tails shake happily. “Thank you, thank you!” She exclaims, throwing her arms around his neck. He pats her back awkwardly, pushing her away after a moment.

 

When he stands, he helps her up, waiting patiently as she brushes off her red dress. “C’mon,” the werewolf beckons. “We need to get to the next stop before the sun rises.”

 

His companion nods, trodding up to meet him. He turns to walk, jumping slightly when she loops her arm with his, resting her head on his shoulder.

 

“You’re too kind, wolf,” she whispers, a smile gracing her tanned features. His only response is a light huff, but he can’t deny the small grin that decorates his solemn face.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
